Maailmani on liian kiireinen ja muita
by WashuNeko
Summary: Tarinassa kuljetaan yhden hahmon matkassa... Samalla pieni muotoinen arvausleikki lukijoille.
1. Maailmani on liian kiireinen

**Ficti: **Maailmani on liian kiireinen...

**Tekijä: **Washu (minä!)

**Sarja: **Hetalia

**Ikäraja ja varoitukset: **ei ikärajaa, eikä mitään varoituksen arvoista - joka on sinänsä todella suuri ihme, kun muita fictejäni katsoo. ;P Niissä on aina jotain yaoita tai väkivaltaa.

**Paritukset: **Ei parituksia!

**Muuta:** Ja hahmojahan en sitten omista, vain tarinan...

**A/N: **Teki vain mieli kirjoittaa jotakin. _Tämän on muuten samaan aikaan lukijoille pieni arvuutus leikki, eli voitte lukiessanne miettiä kuvausten perusteella mitkä hetalia hahmot ovat kyseessä ja kertokaa toki mitä hahmoja arvelette niin kommenteissakin... :)_

_**Kokous...**_

**Hän puhuu ja puhuu. Tätä kokousta ei ollut kenenkään tarkoitus johtaa, mutta jotenkin hänestä tuli vain johtaja. En ymmärrä miten muut hyväksyvät sen vain hiljaa. **

**Huokaisen raskaasti. Hän on ylienerginen idiootti. Hän ei ymmärrä mistään oikein mitään ja välillä tuntuu siltä, että hänen maailmakäsitykseensä ei mahdu, kuin hänen oma maansa.**

**Nyt hän läimäyttää kätensä pöytään ja pongahtaa seisomaan. Hän selittää jotain vimmatusti Ranskalle, joka ei todellakaan kuuntele. Silti hän on aivan innoissaan ja hymyilee. **

_**Typerys!**_

**En tiedä miksi pysyn hänen vierellään vaikka me vähän väliä kinastelemme. Kai siksi, että silti jollain tavalla pidän hänen elämänasenteestaan. Hänen pirteytensä on jonkinlaista mukavaa vastapainoa omalle luonteelleni.**

_**Viimein...**_

**Kokous päättyy, mutta sama jatkuu taas huomenna. Kaikki jäävät tänne yöksi, mutta se ei haittaa. Talo on iso. Enemmän minua huolettaa se, että kaikki maat eivät tule oikein toimeen keskenään. Joillakin on takanaan pitkiä sotia tai erimielisyyksiä, joten saman pöydän ääressä istuminen tuottaa hankaluuksia.**

**Nousen ja livahdan oven raosta käytävään. Teen sen hiljaa jottei hän huomaisi. En jaksa kuunnella häntä koko iltaa. Astelen omissa mietteissäni pitkin harppauksin käytävällä. Tuijottellen koristeellisia maalauksia, joita roikkuu seinällä tasaisin väliajoin. **

"**Ouch" Pääsee pieni inahdun suustani, kun törmään johonkin ja lennähdän lattialla. Voivottelen hieman ja nostan katseeni edessäni seisovaan suureen mieheen. Hän hymyilee minulle. Vatsanpohjassani muljahtaa. Tämä mies on karmiva. Hänen hymynsä on kyllä lempeä – hieman virnistyksen tapainen. Mutta sen taakse kätkeytyy jotain enemmän. Sen voi tuntea. **

**Nousen hitaasti takaisin jaloilleni, sillä huomaan ettei miehellä ole aikomustakaan auttaa minua ylös. Hänen poskensa punottavat hieman ja kaulalla oleva huivi roikkuu huolimattomasti. Kädessään miehellä on puoliksi juotu vodka pullo.**

**Niin, nyt kun tarkemmin ajattelen hän hävisi johonkin kokouksen puolivälissä. Ei sitä kukaan muu tainnut oikein huomioda tai kukaan ei vain uskaltanut huomauttaa siitä. Suurin osa maista pelkää häntä. Hänellä on takanaan osittain ikävä menneisyys.**

**Pyydän anteeksi sitä etten katsonut eteeni ja jatkan matkaani. Hän vain hymyilee minulle. Ei sano yhtään mitään, kun ohitan hänet.**

**Seuraavaksi kuuluu huutoa tai tarkemmin ottaen kiljuntaa. Koko käytävä kaikuu. Seuraan ääntä. Se vie minut talon kolmanteen kerrokseen. Räpyttelen epä uskoisena silmiäni ja painan kädet korvilleni – sillä melu alkaa olla sietämätöntä. Vaaleat puolipitkät hiukset omaava mies keikkuu tuolilla keskellä laittiaa ja kiljuu. Katsahdan lattialle. Hiiri. Se kipittää pitkin lattiaa.**

**Menen sen luokse ja hätyytän seinässä olevasta raosta matkoihinsa. Mies kiljuu yhä ja pitää silmiään kiinni. Ihmettelen miten hänetä voi lähteä noin naisellinen ääni. Avaan suuni, huudan ja kiroilen, häntä lopettamaan. Mies hiljanee ja avaa silmänsä. Vihreillä suurilla silmillään hän tuijottaa hetken minua ja yrittää hypätä sitten kaulaani. Minä väistän. Hän putoaa lattialle ja alkaa purnata, kuinka epäkohtelias olen. En kuuntele, vaan alan sättiä häntä siitä, kuinka kovaa meteliä hän pitää yhden vaivaisen hiiren takia. Mies ei kuuntele myöskään, vaan nousee seisomaan ja suoristaa punaisen minihameensa helmoja. Katselen häntä. Mietin onko tuolla miehellä ollenkaan ylpeyttä. Miten hän voi pukeutua naisten vaatteisiin?**

**Hymähdän omille ajatuksilleni ja jatkan matkaani. Tieni johtaa talon ylimpään kerrokseen. Portaissa minua vastaan tule neljä miestä ja yksi nainen. He tervehtivät kohteliaasti ja minä takaisin. Vanhin miehistä pysähtyy tervehdittyään, muut jatkavat matkaa. Hän kysyy miten voin – huomaan äänessä hieman surua. Hymyilen hieman ja sanon voivani hyvin, vaikka se ei ole totta. Viimeisin sota jätti jälkensä, mutta ne paranevat kyllä. Hänen ei tarvitse sitä tietää. Hän huolehtii jo niin monesta muutenkin. En tahdo hänelle lisä huolia. Hän hymähtää ja katsoom minua suoraan silmiin, kuin näkisi lävitseni. Hän on liian vanha ja kokenut jotta häntä voisi huijata. Kuitenkin hän pakottaa huulilleen hymyn, toivottaa hyvää illan jatkoa ja poistuu.**

**Minulla on hieman ontto olo. Omatuntoni soimaa minua, vaikka tiedän hänen ymmärtävän.**

**Saavun huoneen ovelle, jonne minun oli sanottu voivan majoittua. Avaan oven hitaasti. Sen saranat narisevat äänekkäästi. Laitan valot päälle. Riisun päällystakkini, avaan paidastani muutaman napin ja lysähdän selälleni sängylle. Katselen hetken kattoa ja suljen sen jälkeen hitaasti silmäni. Vaivun syvään uneen.**

**_Maailmani on liian kiireinen..._**

**_-..-..-..-..-..-_**

**_Elän edelleen kommenteista, joten ne ovat suotavia ;D_**


	2. Olen vahva!

_A/N: Tämän oli tarkoitus olla vain yksi pieni kirjoitus, mutta päätin nyt kuitenkin jatkaa. En kuitenkaan samalla tarinalla vaan aina erillaisella lyhyellä tarinalla, joissa edelleen ei kerrota ketä hahmot ovat... Vaan lukuja täytyy itse pohtia... Näitä tulee sitten sitä mukaa, kun jaksan kirjoittaa ja saan ideoita. Seuraava on aika lyhyt ja liittyy erääseen "pieneen" sotaan._

**_Olen vahva!_**

**Nyt hän tulee luokseni. Hänen kätensä ovat veriset. Tiedän kyllä kenen veri on, mutta en aijo antaa hänelle sitä iloa, että näyttäisin järketykseni. Kasvoni pysyvät täysin ilmeettöminä. Nostan katseeni hänen käsistään kasvoihin. Hätkähdän hieman. Miehen ilme on surullinen. Poskia pitkin valuu kyyneliä. **

_**Hän itkee...**_

**Mies kohottaa kätensä. Painan kastanian ruskeat silmäni tiukasti kiinni ja varaudun lyöntiin. Sitä ei kuitenkaan tule. Hän tarttuu kädellään minun huomattavasti pienempään käteeni. Se sotkautuu vereen. Mies polvistuu tasolleni ja kuiskaa olevansa pahoillaan. Hänen äänensä on säröinen, eikä hän pysty katsomaan minua silmiin. Kääntää vain katseensa pois. Hänen vihreissä silmissään on surullinen ja tyhjä katse.**

_**Hän on oikeasti pahoillaan...**_

**Mies nousee ja lähtee varovasti vetämään minua perässään. Silloin näen hänet. Hänet joka on hoivannut ja suojellut minua koko ikäni. Hän makaa maassa verilammikko ympärillään. **

**Huudan lujaa. Toivon hänen heräävän. **

_**Ei! Ei! Hän ei saa olla kuollut!**_

**Tiedän kyllä, että emme voi kuolla, vain kadota, mutta niinkin käy vain harvoin. Silti pelkään. En tahdo menettää häntä. **

**Hän kohottaa päätään kuullessaan ääneni. Yskii verta ja lopulta saa äänensä kuuluviin. Hän huutaa peräämme. Käskee odottaa. Lupaa tulla hakemaan minut vielä joskus takaisin. Hän jää sinne. Me jatkamme matkaa.**

**Minä peitän kasvoni vapaana olevan käteni suurella punaisella kimonon hihalla. **

_**Itken...**_

**Mutta en halua hänen näkevän. Olen vahva!**

**-.-...-...-...-...-**


	3. Kylmää niin kylmää

**Kylmää... Niin kylmää...**

**Istun ikkunan edessä tuolilla ja katselen ulos. **

_**Sataa lunta.**_

**Katson, kuinka kolme hahmoa liikkuu keskellä lumisadetta. He hyppivät lumessa ja viskovat sitä ympäriinsä. Heillä on hauskaa.**

**Yksi hahmoista on huomattavasti pienempi, kuin muut, mutta sitäkin äänekkäämpi. Hän nauraa, puhuu ja hymyilee. Nojaudun eteenpäin. En ole koskaan kuullut hänen puhuvan noin lujaa ja varmasti. Yleensä hän on hiljaa ja kun harvoin puhuu ääni on säröinen. Tuo hymy. Se on niin onnellinen.**

**Päästän violetit silmäni sulkeutumaan osittain ja huokaisen syvään. Minusta tuntuu todella pahalta. Niin yksinäiseltä. Kaikki vain pelkäävät minua. Pyrkivät pysymään loitolla minusta, jos mahdollista. Tiedän, että se johtuu olemuksestani ja menneisyydestäni. Olen ollut niin monissa sodissa. En osaa käsitellä ihmisiä. Saan heidät vain pelon avulla tekemään mitä haluan, mutta se ei ole todellista. Kenenkään hymy tai nauru ei ole aito seurassani. He esittävät. He tekevät sen pakon omaisesti, koska pelkäävät minun satuttavan heitä. **

**Pieni hymähdys pääsee huuliltani. Kai olen jonkinlainen sadisti, sillä pidän tavallaan siitä, kun he pelkäävät. Minäkin kuitenkin kaipaan joskus seuraa. Lämpöä. En jaksa aina sitä, kun muut juoksevat vain karkuun. Se saa minut usein miten surulliseksi. Poskiani pitkin alkaa valua kyyneliä. Ne kastelevat ihoni ja kaulassani olevan paksun huivin. **

_**Minun on niin kylmä...**_

**Kosketan poskeani ja katsahdan samalla taas ikkunasta ulos. Hahmot ovat kadonneet. Käytävästä kaikuvat askeleet ja pian joku koputtaa hennosti huoneeni oveen. Nousen seisomaan, haron lähes valkeita hiuksiani ja kuivaan kasvoni huiviini. Pakotan tavanomaisen virnistyksen kasvoilleni ja pyydän tulemaan sisään. **

_**Silti minun on edelleen niin kylmä...**_

**_-.-...-...-...-...-_**

_Hieman lyhyehkö tällä kertaa... Mutta en nyt enempää jaksanut kirjoittaa..._


	4. Luotan häneen

**Luotan häneen!**

**Kävelen sen vierellä. Annan käteni kulkea pitkin kivistä kylmää pintaa.**

_**Talvi... Lumi... Jää...**_

**Hengitykseni muodostaa ilmaan utuisen höyryvanan. Hieron käsiäni yhteen. Minun on kylmä, sillä en ole pukeutunut, kuin ohueen siniseen paitaan. Istahdan lumeen ja katselen edessäni siintävää taloa. Se on suuri ja valkoinen, kuten ympäröivä lumi, mutta jollain tavalla myös kolkko. Aavemainen, kuin siellä ei oli koskaan asuttu. Katsahdan taakseni ja hymyilen hieman haikeasti.**

**Kai tämä on minulle oikein, mutta hänen ei tarvitsisi kärsiä minun takiani. Kuulen joka päivä hänen nyyhkytyksensä toiselta puolelta. **

_**Hän kaipaa minua kovin.**_

**Voisin huutaa olevani kunnossa. Ääneni kyllä kantautuisi toiselle puolelle. En kuitenkaan voi. Aiheutaisin vain lisää ongelmia niin itselleni, kuin hänellekin. Minulle nimittäin annettiin käsky, kun saavuin tänne. Hän joka minut toi sanoi, että jos otan yhteyttä hän tuhoaa minut täysin ja katoan. Minua itseäni kuolema ei haittaa. Voisin kadota vaikka heti, mutta sinnittelen hänen takiaan. Hän tahtoo minun elävän.**

**Katsahdan taivaalle ja huokaisen hiljaa. Punaiset silmäni kiiltelevät auringonvalossa.**

_**Kylmää...**_

**Lumi alkaa pikku hiljaa sulaa altani ruumini lämmön vaikutuksesta. Uppoan yhä syvemmälle kinokseen.**

**Kuulen jonkun kutsuvan nimeäni.**

**Tai ei... Ei se ole oikea nimeni. Se on nimi, jonka olen saanut täällä. Oikea nimeni on unohdettu.**

_**Kadonnut...**_

**Brunette vihreät silmät omaava mies seisoo talon portailla ja katselee minua. Hän toistaa nimeni yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, mutta en reagoi. Istun vain.**

**Hän palaa sisään, mutta tulee kohta takaisin vihreään paksuun takkiin kietoutuneena. Mies pysähtyy eteeni. Voin lukea kasvoista surun ja huolen. Hän on niin läpinäkyvä. Aina kantamassa huolta muista vaikka on itsekkin ongelmissa. Mies sättii minua, mutta ojentaa sitten kätensä ja auttaa minut ylös.**

_**Hymy...**_

**Katselen hänen hymyään. Hän hymyilee usein, mutta vain harvoin hymy on aito. Yleensä se on hermostunut.**

_**Valheellinen...**_

**Tällä kertaa se on kuitenkin aito. Kun olin joskus sodassa häntä vastaan en koskaan uskonut ystävystyväni hänen kanssaan, mutta niin vain kävi. Ehkä siksi, että olemme samassa tilanteessa.**

_**En tiedä. En osaa sanoa.**_

**Hän hymähtää ja kertoo ruuan olevan valmista. Mies tarttuu käteeni ja lähtee viemään minua taloa kohti. Minä nurisen. Mikä kiire hänellä on?**

**Hän antaa syyn.**

**Minä vaikenen. Pieni puistatus kulkee kehoni lävitse, mutta seuraan häntä. Tyydän osaani täällä, kunnes hän tulee ja vapauttaa minut.**

_**Luotan häneen...**_

-...-...-...-...-

A/N: Taas vähän tämmöistä lyhyempää... ja tämäkin on kirjoitettu biologian tunnilla ;D


End file.
